HP y el Corazon del Dragon
by Likos182
Summary: Escuchad, nobles señores y gentiles damas, la canción de este humilde bardo... Dragones, Relojes, Sonrojos, Un secreto y un Malfoy ha.. y ... mejor lean nn .. este Fic pertenece a una muy buen Escritora llamada Daga nn
1. Chapter 1

Holaa adenuevo a todos .. mm bueno akiles dejo un ficqueencontre ahi hace muchotime ... fueuno de los primero fic que lei ... Esto va en compensa a las pesonas que memelo pidieron nn mm.. y tmb a las que me preguntaron de donde habia sabaco mi Nick.. si, E_s este el fic que me nombro "**Likos**" nn .. jeje _

ha.. veran ... con respecto a mi anterior fic.. pues.. he tenido un blokeo de imaginacion TT .. ( la verdad tengo demasiadascosasq hacer) .. en fin ... ojala un dia de estos ( cuando salga de mis examenes) lo termine .. .. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews nn .. me animaron bastante .. ( pense que no iva a tener ninguno XDD ) Gracias !..

Este fic no me pertenece (lamentablemente)...Es creacion de mi mentora... Daga (viva DagaSama!)(

_Hp no nos pertenece ..bla bla. .. . ni los personajes..bla bla ... ni nada.. solo es un Deslis de nuestra imaginacion .._ ( o nuestras inquietas mentes )

**HARRY POTTER Y EL CORAZÓN DEL DRAGÓN **

**Por Daga **

N/A: Este fic ocurre en un universo paralelo, luego de los tres primeros libros y en lugar del cuarto... Confieso, lo que pasó es que cuando empecé a escribirlo aún no había sido publicado en español el Cáliz de Fuego 3

**uno :****CUARTO AÑO EN HOGWARTS**

_"Escuchad, nobles señores y gentiles damas, la canción de este humilde bardo. Esta es la historia de un niño que decidió el destino de reyes y reinos y tuvo en sus manos el poder de salvar el mundo o destruirlo. Esta es la historia de Merlín el mago, nacido para el Mal por designios del Enemigo de los Hombres, pero criado para el Bien por la gracia del Bautismo.  
Es la Verdad quien habla por mi boca, que las leyendas de antaño disipen las sombras de la noche y prendan un nuevo fuego en el corazón de los jóvenes."_

_**Leyenda de Merlín, contada por Henry Hyde**_

Las manecilla del minutero se encontró con la horaria al dar las doce. Harry sonrió. Acababa de cumplir catorce años.  
Hasta hacía poco tiempo, su cumpleaños no era motivo de alegría, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde su entrada al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Toda su vida había cambiado para mejor, y su cumpleaños era un buen momento para contar sus bendiciones.  
Tenía buenos amigos (Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Neville, Dean, Seamus...), tenía a su lechuza Hedwing, una magnífica escoba y, de tiempo en tiempo, las cartas de Sirius y las de Remus.  
Dondequiera que Sirius se encontrara, por lo visto estaba a salvo y recuperándose de su experiencia en Azkaban. Remus, por su parte, había estado viajando por todo el mundo, sin quedarse mucho tiempo en ninguna parte, Hedwig había pasado por verdaderos problemas para encontrarlo y darle las cartas de Harry.  
-¡Harry!... ¡Eh, Harry!  
La voz de Ron, gritándole en el oído, lo obligó a despertar, había estado soñando con su cumpleaños más reciente, y mientras tanto el tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts se había puesto en marcha.  
-¿Eh¿Qué?  
-¿Piensas dormir todo el camino?  
-No sería una mala idea, tuve uno que otro problema anoche¿sabes? Dudley pensó que sería una buena broma encerrarme en mi cuarto para que perdiera el tren hoy y no podía usar la magia para escaparme ni enviar a Hedwig por ayuda... Por cierto¿sabías que usar un alambre para abrir una cerradura es mucho más difícil que como lo pintan en las películas?  
-¿Las qué?  
-Recuérdame que te lleve a ver una película las próximas vacaciones -respondió Harry, con un bostezo como punto final de la frase.  
-¿No nos ibas a contar lo que pasó en Diagon Alley cuando estuviéramos en el tren? -preguntó Hermione.  
-Ah, sí, es cierto.  
Harry se acomodó un poco más en su asiento y empezó con su relato.  
Los señores Dursley estaban más que felices de deshacerse de su sobrino aunque fuera por un rato y no pusieron ningún pero cuando Harry pidió permiso para ir a Londres para comprar el material escolar de su cuarto año en Hogwarts. A decir verdad, habían optado por ignorarlo en tal forma que Harry terminó por imaginar que el silencio que siguió a su petición era una respuesta afirmativa, por aquello de "el que calla, otorga.  
El caso es que había ido solo a Londres y había entrado a Diagon Alley por el mismo camino que habían usado Hagrid y él la primera vez, para encontrarse en medio del bullicioso callejón. Lista en mano, empezó a recorrer las tiendas, y cuando iba por la mitad de las compras, dobló una esquina sin fijarse por dónde caminaba y chocó con alguien.  
-¡Lo siento! -exclamó el chico que había tropezado con él.  
Harry no atinó a responder de momento, la cicatriz le ardía como si tuviera un hierro al rojo aplicado contra la frente y le resultaba difícil ver, pero el dolor pasó tan rápido como había llegado y lo olvidó casi enseguida, parpadeó unas cuantas veces para enfocar la vista y entonces descubrió que otro chico, que acompañaba al primero, estaba ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, sí, no ha pasado nada -dijo Harry mientras se sacudía el polvo-. Sólo ha sido un encontronazo... Eh, hola, mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter.  
El chico de cabello oscuro enarcó una ceja y Harry tuvo la impresión de que intercambiaba una mirada con el chico rubio (que era con el que había tropezado) antes de contestar.  
-Encantado. Mi nombre es Henry Hyde. Él es mi primo, Galahaad Brightstar.  
-Es un placer conocerte -aseguró Galahaad con una sonrisa tímida-. ¡Vaya! Parece que también estás de compras -añadió, mientras los tres recogían los paquetes desperdigados por el suelo.  
-La lista de útiles para Hogwarts -explicó Harry.  
-¿Hogwarts¡Qué casualidad! Estamos en el mismo trance -dijo Henry, otra vez enarcando una ceja, cosa que hizo sentir incómodo a Harry por alguna razón.  
-Tal vez tú nos puedas ayudar -la voz de Galahaad estaba tan llena de esperanza que casi resultaba cómica- tenemos que encontrarnos con mis hermanos en un sitio llamado Ollivander's, pero estamos ligeramente extraviados.  
-Yo diría "completamente perdidos" -dijo Henry.  
-¿Es la primera vez que vienen a Diagon Alley? -preguntó Harry.  
-Es nuestra primera vez en Inglaterra, incluso. Llegamos ayer -dijo Galahaad.  
-Somos de Avalon -terminó de explicar Henry.  
-¿De Avalon? -exclamó Hermione.  
-Sí, Avalon fue lo que dijeron. Por cierto, Herm¿tú sabes dónde queda eso?  
-¡Nadie lo sabe, Harry¡Sólo los que tienen sangre de Avalon pueden encontrar la Isla! Y no invitan a mucha gente que digamos para que los visiten. ¿No has oído de Avalon?  
-Pues no... -Es una isla mágica, un país en el que sólo viven magos auténticos, hadas y seres mitológicos. Ahí está la tumba del Rey Arturo, tú sabes, el Rey Arturo que era dueño de Excalibur... se dice que él algún día despertará y reclamará el trono de Inglaterra... Ah, y la familia real de Avalon está emparentada con Oberon y Titania¿recuerdas "Sueño de una noche de verano", de Shakespeare?  
-Vagamente -contestó Harry, que no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando Hermione, pero sabía que Shakespeare escribía teatro y poesía.  
-Pues sí, descienden de ellos y también del segundo hijo del Mago Merlín. Tanoc, sí... El primogénito se llamaba Vanoc y.  
-Hermione -interrumpió Ron-¿qué tal si dejas que Harry termine de contarnos lo que pasó en Diagon Alley antes de que nos recites todo el árbol genealógico?  
-Uh.  
Minutos después del encontronazo, el trío estaba frente al establecimiento del señor Ollivander. Galahaad suspiró dejando los paquetes en el bordillo de la acera.  
-Parece que llegamos primero -observó.  
-No por mucho -Henry señaló a ambos lados de la calle. Un muchacho de cabello negro, algo mayor que Harry, y una chica rubia y otra de cabello negro estaban llegando desde distintas direcciones, todos cargando algunos paquetes.  
Galahaad se encargó de presentarlos y Harry se encontró con la sorpresa de que los hermanos Brightstar eran dos parejas de mellizos: Arturo y Shikena, de 15 años, y Galahaad y Sonsioré, de trece.  
Los cuatro, junto con Henry, entrarían ese año a Hogwarts y tenían que ponerse al día con materiales y libros, así que habían repartido la lista entre los cinco con la idea de reunirse finalmente en Ollivander's para comprar las varitas.  
-¿Qué¿No tenían varitas? -preguntó Hermione.  
-Eso me intrigó mucho -dijo Harry-, porque Arturo y Shikena van a quinto año, Henry a cuarto y Galahaad y Sonsioré a tercero, pero ninguno había tenido antes una varita.  
-¿No estudiaban magia en Avalon?  
-Sí, iban al Colegio Reina Titania, pero me dijeron que practicaban otro tipo de magia.  
-Otro tipo de magia... -murmuró Hermione, aquello ameritaba una larga investigación en la biblioteca del colegio.  
-Pero todavía no he llegado a la parte interesante.  
Nunca había visto unos hermanos tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes, y las varitas del señor Ollivander parecieron estar de acuerdo. Arturo y Shikena obtuvieran varitas con núcleo de pelo de unicornio, pero la de él era de encino y la de ella era de roble; las de Galahaad y Sonsioré eran de endrino y sauce respectivamente, con núcleo de plumas de fénix. Henry, por su parte, obtuvo una de ébano cuyo núcleo era de fibras de corazón de dragón.  
Iban saliendo de la tienda, con los gemelos más jóvenes comentando con entusiasmo las cualidades de sus primeras varitas cuando Galahaad tropezó con alguien. Parecía que era su día de chocar con la gente. El problema fue que esa vez no se trataba de alguien tan amable como Harry.  
-¡Fíjate por dónde caminas, idiota! -exclamó Draco Malfoy.  
-¡Lo siento mucho! -respondió Galahaad.  
Draco se levantó gruñendo y miró a Galahaad de arriba abajo. El chico rubio era bastante más bajo que él... y Harry estaba un poco detrás.  
-¿Otro de tus amigos sangre sucia, Potter¿Todavía no ha aprendido suficiente magia como para poder caminar derecho?  
-¡Oye! -exclamó Sonsioré, haciendo retroceder a Galahaad y encarando a Draco-. ¡Es a mi hermano a quien estás insultando!  
-¿Ah, sí¡Pues repito lo que dije y lo sostengo!  
Sonsioré parecía estar a punto de comerse vivo a Draco, pero Arturo y Shikena la sujetaron al mismo tiempo.  
-No vale la pena -dijeron ambos.  
-Por supuesto que no -respondió Draco, burlón- Si ese incapaz no puede defenderse por sí mismo sino que se esconde detrás de una niña.  
-No me escondo -dijo Galahaad, frunciendo el ceño, pero sin moverse de su sitio.  
-A mí me parece que es justo lo que estás haciendo.  
Harry calculó que Crabbe y Goyle no debían estar muy lejos de ahí, para que Draco se dedicara a provocar de esa manera y alzando tanto la voz. Sin duda lo estaba disfrutando.  
-Ya basta, Malfoy, déjanos en paz -dijo Harry, con su tono más severo.  
-¡Habló Potter, finalmente! La calle es pública. ¿Qué vas a hacer si no quiero callarme?  
-¿Malfoy? El hijo de Lucius Malfoy, supongo -dijo un caballero que acababa de acercárseles. Draco lo miró con desconfianza.  
-Sí. ¿Y usted es?  
-Merlín Brightstar. Lord Wintergem.  
Al escuchar el título, Draco se puso pálido, tartamudeó algo y al final no consiguió decir nada comprensible. El señor Brightstar dejó de prestarle atención y miró a Harry.  
-Me pareció escuchar que tu apellido es Potter. ¿Tienes algún parentesco con James Potter?  
-Era mi padre. Soy Harry Potter.  
Para sorpresa de Harry, el señor Brightstar hizo una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza.  
-Estudié en Hogwarts en la misma época que tu padre, y aunque no estábamos en el mismo curso, tuve el honor de que me considerara su amigo. Me alegra mucho volver a saber de ti, Harry, no te había visto desde el día de tu bautizo, fue la última ocasión que estuve en Inglaterra hasta ahora.  
Fue entonces cuando Harry lo reconoció¡en efecto, lo había visto en varias de las fotos de su álbum! Un muchacho rubio, casi tan alto como Remus, y con una insignia de prefecto, siempre aparecía junto a una muchacha de cabello negro que solía llevar un collar con una extraña águila de oro.  
-He visto fotografías suyas con mis padres -dijo Harry alegremente-, pero no tenía idea de cuál era su nombre, Lord Wintergem.  
El señor Brighstar sonrió, le aseguró a Harry que tendrían ocasión de conversar y compartir anécdotas y le indicó a los nuevos amigos de Harry que ya era tarde y que la señora Brightstar se disgustaba mucho con los atrasos.  
Así que todos se despidieron y Harry continuó con sus compras.  
-¿Y Draco? -preguntó Hermione.  
-Se había esfumado en algún momento entre "Lord Wintergem" y "tuve el honor de que me considerara su amigo.  
Ron trató de contener una carcajada cubriéndose la boca con la mano, no lo consiguió y empezó a reír con todas sus fuerzas.  
-¿Pero qué te pasa! -exclamó Hermione.  
-Malfoy debe estar buscando un agujero en donde enterrarse -logró decir Ron después de un buen rato-. ¡Tanto presumir de ser sangre limpia y no se le ocurre nada mejor que insultar a los hijos de Lord Wintergem¡Una de las familias de sangre limpia más antiguas de las que se tiene noticia, descendientes directos del mago Merlín!  
-¿Del mago Merlín? -Harry y Hermione abrieron mucho los ojos.  
-Exactamente, como la familia real. Wintergem es el condado más antiguo de Avalon, allí se resguarda el Corazón del Dragón, la joya mágica que perteneció a Merlín, y los Brightstar están emparentados con toda la nobleza mágica de Europa. Cuando alguien recibe la Orden de Merlín, el documento oficial debe llevar el sello de Lord Wintergem.  
-Wow... ¿Y sus hijos y su sobrino irán a Hogwarts? -dijo Hermione.  
-Todo indica.  
-¿Qué casa les tocará?  
-Yo diría que Galahaad va derechito a Hufflepuff -dijo Harry con una sonrisa-, no recuerdo haber visto a nadie tan tímido, pero tal vez los demás queden en Griffyndor.  
-Bueno, ya tendremos ocasión de verlo.  
El cielo del salón principal lucía de un azul profundo sembrado de estrellas durante el banquete que daba inicio al curso lectivo en Hogwarts.  
Harry, Hermione y Ron habían escogido buenos lugares en la mesa que correspondía a Griffyndor, desde donde podrían contemplar a gusto la ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador.  
-Eh, miren -dijo Harry-. El señor Brightstar está en la mesa de los profesores.  
Así era, efectivamente, y lo acompañaba una dama de cabello negro que sin duda era la misma joven que aparecía junto a él en las fotos del álbum de Harry.  
-¿Serán invitados de honor? -aventuró Ron.  
-Shh, ya van a empezar -interrumpió Hermione.  
Los nuevos alumnos fueron llamados por orden alfabético para probarse el sombrero que les indicaría cuál casa les correspondería mientras estuvieran en Hogwarts.  
-¡Brightstar, Arturo!  
El mayor de los cuatro hermanos no tardó mucho en tener su respuesta.  
-¡Hufflepuff! -exclamó el sombrero.  
-¡Brightstar, Galahaad!  
Esta vez el sombrero se demoró un par de minutos antes de anunciar el lugar que le correspondía al muchacho.  
-¡Slytherin!  
Harry se sorprendió como nunca al escuchar eso, jamás se hubiera imaginado a Galahaad en la misma casa que Draco.  
-¡Brighstar, Shikena!  
-¡Ravenclaw! -exclamó el sombrero, luego de un par de segundos.  
-¡Brighstar, Sonsioré!  
-¡Griffyndor! -exclamó el sombrero casi en seguida.  
Con una gran sonrisa, Sonsioré fue a ocupar un sitio cerca de donde estaban Harry y sus amigos. La lista de los nuevos estudiantes continuó un rato más.  
-¡Hyde, Henry!  
Esta vez el Sombrero Seleccionador tardó un buen rato en decidirse.  
-¡Griffyndor!  
Henry fue a reunirse con Sonsioré.  
-Quedamos muy repartidos -comentó al llegar-. Hola, Harry, nos volvemos a encontrar.  
Sonsioré volteó a mirarlo con cara de sorpresa.  
-¡Harry¡No te había visto! Perdóname, estaba muy concentrada en la selección, esperando que llamaran a Henry.  
-No te preocupes -sonrió Harry.  
Luego de unas presentaciones, Sonsioré charlaba con Hermione y Ron como si los conociera de toda la vida. Henry se limitaba a sonreír y asentir de vez en cuando.  
-Este siempre es un momento muy emocionante -dijo Hermione-, la duda, la inquietud de a dónde te enviará el Sombrero Seleccionador.  
-Y que lo digas. ¡Mi primo favorito y yo en la misma casa! Por lo menos no estaré sola -la sonrisa de Sonsioré se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por un aire de preocupación-, me pregunto si Galahaad estará bien en esa otra casa, me pareció ver a aquel desagradable sujeto con el que tropezó en Diagon Alley en la mesa de Slytherin.  
-Él estará bien -dijo Henry-, Galahaad es una persona de muchos recursos y el parecer indefenso es sólo uno de ellos.  
Sonsioré iba a decir algo más, pero en ese momento el profesor Dumbledore pidió silencio para decir algo importante: darle la bienvenida a dos nuevos maestros: el profesor Merlín Brightstar, quien se encargaría de la clase de Derecho Interdimensional, y la profesora Nakuri Brighstar, quien tendría a su cargo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
Sonsioré y Henry aplaudieron a más y mejor, riéndose un poco de las caras de sorpresa de Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
-¿Ellos van a ser nuestros profesores? -logró decir Hermione finalmente.  
-Por eso fue que nos mudamos a Inglaterra. El Ministro Fudge se comunicó con la reina Eleonor porque no conseguía en Inglaterra a nadie para el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y la reina prometió enviar a Inglaterra a la persona más calificada de Avalon. Mamá -dijo Sonsioré con una gran sonrisa.  
-Pobre Snape -comentó Ron con solemnidad-, esta vez sí que vino de lejos el golpe.  
-Una cosa es segura, este año será cualquier cosa menos aburrido -apuntó Hermione.  
-¿Alguno lo ha sido alguna vez? -Harry levantó su vaso de jugo de calabaza-. ¡Un brindis por Hogwarts!

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora (Daga):**

Nakuri ("Amiga"), Shikena ("Amanecer") y Sonsioré ("Belleza de la mañana") son nombres indígenas americanos. Comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos, pueden enviarlos a

**Nota de Likos:**

nn Esto se pone interesante ..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de likos182:** mm.. como dije antes ... Este fic no me pertenece ( lamentablemente) ... es propiedad de Mi mentora Daga sama ...

**HARRY POTTER Y EL CORAZÓN DEL DRAGÓN**

Por** Daga **

**dos: DE ARPÍAS Y REPORTES DE FILOSOFÍA**

"Sucedió en el tiempo en que las hadas aún danzaban en los bosques bajo la luz de la luna que hubo en los reinos infernales una importante asamblea.

Todos los que fueron expulsados del paraíso por la llameante espada de Miguel se reunieron ante el trono del mayor de ellos, la Estrella de la Mañana, condenado al Abismo por su vanidad y orgullo, y éste planteó lo siguiente a sus súbditos: 'Bien sabéis que Aquel Cuyo Nombre Está Prohibido (pues no puede ser pronunciado por ningún ser maligno) se ha hecho hombre a sí mismo por salvar a sus criaturas de barro. Es mi propósito destruir sus planes o cuando menos estorbárselos por un medio que sea burla del que Él ha empleado. ¿Ha enviado a Su Hijo entre los hombres para guiarlos a la Luz? Pues entonces ha de nacer un hijo de Abismo que los guíe a la Oscuridad. ¡Porque jamás permitiré que los hombres alcancen el cielo, mientras yo, que fui la máxima de Sus creaciones, languidezco en el infierno!'

Aclamaron los demonios a su príncipe con grandes voces y de entre ellos escogieron a Asmodeo por haber sido en el Cielo lo más parecido a lo que las hijas de los hombres encuentran agradable, y lo enviaron a Inglaterra bajo la apariencia de un apuesto doncel, con la misión de engañar y seducir a alguna joven de reconocida pureza."

**Leyenda de Merlín, contada por Henry Hyde**

Extracto de una carta de Sirius Black a Harry Potter:

¿Merlín Brightstar está de regreso en Hogwarts¿Y como profesor¡Eso merecería una Carcajada Tenebrosa Marca Remus Lupin! (No lo has escuchado reírse así, las reservaba para asustar a Lily en Halloween, y si se lo preguntas, lo negará). Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Lucius Malfoy al enterarse de eso, la palabra "enemigos" se quedaba pequeña con esos dos... en especial después del desastre del baile de graduación... pero eso es algo que te contaré cuando seas mayor. Además, Merlín me mataría si te lo contara estando él cerca y sé que sería capaz de encontrarme si se enfada lo suficiente.

Tendrás un buen maestro, tal vez consiga hacer que Interdimensional se vuelva interesante (pero no esperes milagros, creo que tendrás que pedirle ayuda a Hermione de todos modos). A Nakuri no la traté mucho, la barrera del idioma, supongo; mi español era tan malo como su inglés, o quizá peor. Parecía una chica agradable, aunque siempre andaba con el grupo de Pollyanna Becker, que era la cabecilla femenina de Slytherin. Supongo que ella también se las arreglará con su clase, era la única persona que podía poner en apuros a Severus con la competencia por el primer puesto en el cuadro de honor.  
Por favor, saluda a Merlín de mi parte (y recuérdale que aún me debe un gato).

-¿Un gato? –se preguntó Harry al terminar de leer la carta-. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Estaba realizando un viaje de exploración por corredores que no había usado nunca hasta entonces, tratando de emplear un trayecto más corto hasta la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se le había hecho tarde por dar una vuelta equivocada mientras leía la carta y ahora realmente empezaba a preguntarse si debería haber llevado consigo el Mapa del Merodeador. Y justo entonces, como si lo hubiera conjurado, el profesor Brightstar apareció frente a él al cambiar de pasillo.

-¿Va a la clase de Defensa, señor Potter? Está algo retrasado –señaló, mientras miraba discretamente un reloj de pared y lo comparaba con el suyo propio.

-Ya casi llego... eh... Profesor Brightstar...

-¿Sí, señor Potter?

Harry miró de nuevo la carta y luego al profesor.

-¿Cuando usted estudiaba en Hogwarts... conoció a Sirius Black?

-¿Sirius Black, tu padrino? Bastante bien. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es que... me han hablado acerca de un gato...

El profesor Brightstar enarcó una ceja, justo como Harry había visto a Henry hacer de vez en cuando. Se había dado cuenta de inmediato que sólo Sirius podía haberle hablado a Harry de ese asunto.

-Dile que no lo olvido. Le pagaré su gato cuando él se disculpe por lo del baile de graduación. Él y Lupin.

-Pero...

-¿Pero cómo es que le debo un gato? Pues... Va a llegar tarde a su clase, señor Potter. Y la señora Brightstar no me perdonaría nunca si retengo a uno de sus estudiantes con una historia tan vieja como esa. Apresúrese.

Harry asintió y corrió los últimos metros que le faltaban antes de llegar al aula. Por suerte no había llegado tan tarde como temía, la profesora sólo había tenido tiempo de escribir su nombre en la pizarra y pedirle a sus alumnos que se presentaran para ir familiarizándose con sus nombres.

-Me alegra verlo llegar, señor Potter –dijo, como al descuido mientras Harry se deslizaba hacia el escritorio que Hermione y Ron habían reservado para él-. Empezaba a creer que me había equivocado y estaba usted en otro curso. Muy bien, jóvenes, el profesor Lupin tuvo la bondad de dejarme algunas notas con respecto a la clase y tengo entendido que todos ustedes optaron por Cuidado de los Animales Míticos el año pasado, y que emplearon como libro de texto "El monstruoso libro de los monstruos"¿estoy en lo correcto?

Murmullos de asentimiento.

-Excelente¿alguno de ustedes tuvo la curiosidad de leer el capítulo dedicado a las arpías?

Automáticamente, Hermione levantó la mano.

-Muy bien, señorita Granger. Al encontrarnos con una arpía europea en estado salvaje¿de qué debemos cuidarnos, además de sus terribles gritos y sus garras afiladas?

-Sus plumas son de bronce y puede lanzarlas como si fueran puntas de flechas o cuchillos.

-Perfecto. Habrán notado que hago una distinción entre la arpía europea y la americana. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.

-La arpía americana posee plumas corrientes y es menos aficionada a volar y más lenta que la arpía europea, pero su voz es más fuerte y su tamaño es mayor.

-Correcto, pero las dos especies tienen un punto débil en común... ¿Señor Longbottom? –señaló la profesora antes de que Hermione pudiera levantar la mano otra vez.

Neville primero se puso pálido y luego se sonrojó, pero logró contestar la pregunta, luego de un largo silencio.

-Ruido –dijo.

Hubo unas cuantas risitas aquí y allá, pero la profesora no había cambiado su expresión dulce y tranquila en ningún momento.

-Correcto, señor Longbottom, la arpía europea detesta los ruidos fuertes, especialmente los que son metálicos, y la arpía americana cae en un estado similar al trance cuando escucha música, especialmente si la persona que utiliza la música contra ella empieza a bailar. Eso sí, si la música cesa o el baile se detiene, la arpía americana se enfurece y puede ser más peligrosa que antes. Ahora bien, existe otro medio de protegerse contra las arpías... –la profesora abrió su bolso y sacó de ahí una larga liana y una navaja de bolsillo, empezó a caminar entre las filas de escritorios, cortando la liana y dándole un trozo a cada estudiante-. Esto es bejuco, de una variedad especial, si todo sale bien, empezarán a estudiarlo este año en Herbología; por cierto, es mejor cuando es fresco, como este. ¿No me falta nadie? Muy bien, vamos a hacerle una visita al profesor Hagrid.

En el camino hacia la cabaña de Hagrid ninguno de los estudiantes dijo una sola palabra, mientras la profesora les hablaba de las arpías, empezando por la aventura de los Argonautas y el rey al que habían librado de una bandada de arpías enviadas a impedirle comer por orden de los dioses griegos, continuando con la forma en que Hércules ahuyentó a las arpías de Estinfalia usando unos cencerros de bronce, y pasando de ahí a la arpía americana, que se alimenta de ceniza y suele ser perseguida por las hormigas.

Hagrid los esperaba con una jaula en la que había... algo que parecía ser un pájaro gris con el tamaño y la forma de un pavo, pero cuando estuvieron más cerca pudieron apreciar que tenía unas grandes garras nada propias de un ave de corral y que en lugar de la cabeza normal de un pájaro tenía una cabeza que parecía más bien la de una anciana particularmente fea y malencarada, que se cubría los revueltos cabellos grises con un gran sombrero.

-Buenos días, Rubeus –saludó la profesora Brightstar alegremente-. Déjala salir, por favor.  
Hagrid correspondió al saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y una gran sonrisa y empezó a abrir los cuatro o cinco candados que mantenían cerrada la jaula.

Harry recordó ciertos duendecillos sueltos en la clase, un par de años antes, y sujetó con más fuerza el trozo de liana... ¿"bejuco", había dicho ella? que le entregara la profesora unos minutos antes.

-De momento es mejor no empezar a lidiar con plumas de bronce lanzadas como cuchillos –decía la profesora mientras acomodaba a los estudiantes en un círculo alrededor de la jaula, colocando a las chicas de modo que no quedaran inmediatamente al alcance del ave-. Esta es una arpía americana, en mi país la llamamos Tulevieja por su costumbre de usar sombreros de tule, como el que pueden ver que lleva ahora. Es muy agresiva, y ataca principalmente a las mujeres, sobre todo si es descubierta cuando entra a alguna casa a comer la ceniza del fogón; ahora podrán apreciar su grito característico... Bien, veo que el señor Hagrid ya está listo, no suelten sus bejucos y empiecen a cantar cuando yo se los indique.

-¿Cantar? –dijo Ron, estupefacto.

-Cantar, señor Weasley. Lo que prefiera cada uno. Pero no dejen de cantar hasta que yo les avise, y si empiezan a bailar, no dejen de hacerlo hasta que la tulevieja esté de regreso en su jaula. Si ven que se acerca demasiado a ustedes, adelanten el bejuco de modo que pueda verlo con claridad. ¿Listos?

Ninguno tenía cara de estarlo, pero la profesora sonrió como si hubiera recibido una respuesta afirmativa y le hizo una señal a Hagrid, que abrió la puerta de la jaula.

La tulevieja se precipitó afuera, chillando un agudísimo "¡Voy¡Voy¡Voy!" capaz de poner los pelos de punta.

Harry nunca pudo recordar qué fue lo que cantó ese día, pero lo hizo con toda el alma. Mientras todos cantaban uniformemente, la arpía permanecía en el centro del círculo, moviendo primero una pata y luego otra, marcando el ritmo con las alas. Cuando alguno se cansaba de cantar, la tulevieja iba directo hacia la parte donde había bajado el volumen de la canción, pero la vista de los trozos de liana la hacía retroceder y la canción volvía inmediatamente. Luego de unos minutos, la profesora entró en el círculo, e hizo retroceder a la tulevieja, entonces le indicó a los estudiantes que guardaran silencio y ella continuó cantando sola, avanzando hacia la arpía con el bejuco frente a ella, haciéndola retroceder hasta el interior de la jaula, que Hagrid cerró de inmediato.

-Muchas gracias, Rubeus –sonrió la profesora antes de voltear y dedicarle a la clase una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Excelente, jóvenes, excelente! Diría que se han hecho merecedores de diez puntos para Griffyndor. Ahora, antes de continuar, me figuro que les caería bien beber algo de agua¿o me equivoco?

"No, no se equivoca" pensó Harry, pero tenía la garganta demasiado reseca como para expresarlo en voz alta.

-Se comportaron estupendamente –dijo la profesora unos minutos después, mientras todo el grupo descansaba sentados en la hierba, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y bebiendo agua fresca, que les parecía más deliciosa que nunca-. Supieron cantar de inmediato. La primera vez que me encontré con una arpía no pude recordar ni una sola canción, aunque formaba parte del Coro de Hogwarts. Como pueden ver, jóvenes, sí hay una gran verdad en aquello de "quien canta, sus males espanta".

La clase entera rió esta vez.

-Espero que no tengan que ver arpías con mucha frecuencia –añadió la profesora, con algo de melancolía-. No suelen ser agresivas a menos que alguien invada su territorio o que se encuentren fuera de él, pero se ha dado casos de Magos Oscuros que entrenaron bandadas de arpías y las utilizaron como si fueran jaurías para perseguir a sus enemigos, tienen un olfato muy fino, y son incansables. Pero recuerden que tienen el sonido para defenderse y en caso de que no puedan cantar, marquen un ritmo, eso también funciona y les dará tiempo de tranquilizarse y pensar en otra solución. Bien, creo que podemos dar la clase por terminada, tendrán que regresar ahora al colegio si quieren llegar a tiempo a la próxima clase.

-Creí que me moría –dijo Ron un rato después, cuando se estaban aproximando al edificio principal.

-¿Tú? –exclamó Hermione-. Cuando dijo "ataca principalmente a las mujeres" casi me da un infarto. ¡Hasta empecé a cantar antes que los demás!... ¿Pero viste cómo bailaba la arpía?

-Luego de un rato hasta empezó a parecerme simpática –dijo Neville-, se nota que le gusta la música.

-Eso puedes apostarlo –dijo Henry, que caminaba un poco detrás de ellos, pero sin perder una palabra de la conversación-. Una vez tía Nakuri tuvo que cuidar una tulevieja durante una semana entera. Tuvimos música día y noche hasta que se la llevaron. Cualquiera habría pensado que estábamos celebrando, pero mis primos y yo estábamos medio locos de desesperación. Después de que se la llevaron pasamos como cuatro meses sin querer silbar siquiera.

Ya estaban en las puertas del colegio y Harry iba prestando atención a lo que decía Henry cuando Ron chocó con algo que parecía un enredo de tela negra y cabellos rubios.

-¡Galahaad! –exclamó Henry, corriendo a auxiliar a su primo.

-Vaya¿pero es normal que andes chocando con la gente? –preguntó Harry, sacando cuentas de que era la tercera vez que veía a Galahaad en una situación similar.

-Lo siento, no me fijé por dónde iba –dijo el chico, sonrojándose-. Henry¿y mis anteojos?

-¡Ah, sí! –Henry sacó unos lentes de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y se los entregó al muchacho, que se los puso inmediatamente y sonrió algo aliviado-. Lamento haberlos roto, pero creo que ahora están como nuevos.

Harry notó entonces qué era lo que había visto raro en Henry ese día.

-¿Oye, Henry, no usabas anteojos tú también?

-Hoy llevo de contacto. Los normales suelen sufrir accidentes raros conmigo.

-Debe ser mal de familia –apuntó Galahaad antes de continuar su camino.

El resto de la semana transcurrió en forma bastante normal, hasta que el jueves Ron alcanzó a escuchar en el comedor una conversación que no iba dirigida a él, pero que no podía dejar de llamar su atención.

-Es en serio...

-¡Estás loca, Brightstar!

-No necesitas insultarme.

La voz de Sonsioré era calmada pero fría como un bloque de hielo y Ron se dio cuenta de que había presagios de tormenta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó Colin, acercándose al grupo de chicas en el que se estaba desarrollando la conversación.

Dorianna Kelley lo miró por encima del hombro.

-Sonsioré quiere que vayamos con ella a las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

-¿Ir con los de Slytherin? –Colin abrió mucho los ojos-. Creerán que vamos a espiarlos.

-¿Espiarlos¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque todos los de Slytherin están paranoicos, por eso –intervino Mariley Reilly.

-¡Qué tontería! Lo que quiero es que alguien me acompañe allá a apoyar a mi hermano Galahaad, que va a hacer la prueba para el equipo de ellos. Sé que él me acompañará cuando haga la prueba para el equipo de Gryffindor.

-Oh, había olvidado que tienes un hermano ahí –dijo Dorianna-. Debe ser muy molesto, querida.

-¿Uh? Bueno, quedamos muy repartidos, pero no me molesta demasiado. Aunque, claro, Gal y yo somos gemelos y no nos gusta estar alejados, pero creo que nos las estamos arreglando. A Padma y Parvati no les ha ido tan mal aunque una esté en Gryffindor y la otra en Ravenclaw...

-No lo decía por eso –interrumpió Dorianna.

-Sé que no lo decías por eso –replicó Sonsioré, sin cambiar de tono-, sé que estabas insinuando que mi hermano es una persona desagradable porque el Sombrero lo envió a Slytherin y también sé que estabas tratando de actuar como si Galahaad fuera alguna enfermedad de la piel y yo fuera digna de compasión por eso. Si no quieres acompañarme, no me acompañes y punto.

Sonsioré se puso en pie bruscamente y miró a Ron como si hubiera sabido todo el rato que él estaba ahí escuchando.

-Buen día, Ronald. ¿Me acompañarías a ver la prueba de quidditch de Slytherin?

-Yo... eh...

El muchacho empezó a sudar frío mientras pensaba con desesperación cómo explicarle que él no sería precisamente bienvenido en las cercanías de los estudiantes de Slytherin, pero ya Sonsioré estaba alejándose con paso firme, dando a entender que nunca había esperado una respuesta positiva.

-No te preocupes, sé que tienes mucha tarea, hasta luego, Ronald.

-Me parece que ella debería estar también en Slytherin –comentó Mariley.

-Fue un comentario muy desagradable de su parte –sentenció Hermione cuando Ron se reunió con ella y Harry para contarles el incidente, camino de la primera clase de Relaciones Interdimensionales-. Pero no le falta algo de razón, Sonsioré no debío ponerte en ese apuro.

-¿Qué apuro? –preguntó Harry-. Le dijo inmediatamente que no la acompañara.

-Harry¿es que no lo ves? –protestó Hermione con impaciencia-. Haciendo las cosas de esa manera, Ron queda obligado a ir con ella o quedar como un maleducado.

-Yo... –empezó a decir Ron.

-Pero ella no dijo nada que lo obligara.

-Pero la forma en que lo dijo y delante de quiénes lo dijo, las dos más grandes chismosas de Gryffindor, ahora toda la escuela estará esperando para ver si Ron va a la prueba de quidditch.

-Este... –trató de intervenir Ron.

-Bueno, eso se puede solucionar: vamos nosotros también.

-Harry, no creo que sea buena idea que tú vaya a buscar problemas con los de Slytherin.

-Oigan...

-Ponte por un momento en el lugar de Sonsioré y sus hermanos: es su primer año en otra escuela y otro país, están en diferentes Casas y apenas están empezando a hacer amigos. Tú y no hicimos buenas migas de inmediato el primer año¿recuerdas¿Qué tal la pasaste entonces?

-¿Puedo...?

-Buen punto, Harry, pero eso no quita el que Sonsioré haya actuado como una manipuladora de la peor clase.

-Tal vez sólo está asustada.

-Chicos...

-Puede ser.

-¿Hecho?

-Hecho.

-¡Oigan!

-¿Sí, Ron?

-... ya olvidé lo que iba a decir.

-Bueno, pues cuando lo recuerdes, avísanos. Ya llegamos.

La clase del profesor Brightstar sería dictada en uno de los auditorios del colegio. Cuando los tres amigos llegaron, se encontraron con que compartirían clase con Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Ravenclaw.

-¿Va a darle clase a las cuatro Casas al mismo tiempo? –susurró Ron-. Le irá peor que a Hermione con el giratiempo.

-Shh –lo calló Hermione-. Ya va a empezar.

-Muy buen día, jóvenes. Están aquí para aprender un arte realmente difícil: diplomacia. Imagino que muchos de ustedes estarán considerando que esto no les será de mucha utilidad en la vida diaria, ya que sólo unos pocos de entre ustedes están lo suficientemente locos como para dedicarse a la política... siento desilusionarlos, lo que aprenderán aquí son normas generales que les ayudarán a sobrevivir a la sociedad sin tener que iniciar una guerra. No acostumbro dictar, así que son libres de tomar o no apuntes cuando lo consideren necesario. En cuanto a los exámenes... bien, espero que estudien sus libros de texto, pero el que puedan defender adecuadamente sus propias opiniones será igual de importante que la materia vista en clase y que las tareas que realizarán en su tiempo libre.

"Primero lo más sencillo. Para comprender el funcionamiento de las sociedades humanas y la forma en que interactúan entre ellas, empezaremos estudiando las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts. A cada una le asignaremos un país dentro del mundo mágico y los miembros de cada casa aprenderán a aplicar la diplomacia desde el punto de vista del país correspondiente, y todos en general estudiarán las leyes internacionales que evitan que nos destruyamos unos a otros... al menos teóricamente.

"Al final del curso, cada Casa elegirá dos representantes que darán una conferencia a la clase, dando a conocer sus experiencias y conclusiones...

Una tiza se elevó en el aire y empezó a escribir una lista de nombres en el pizarrón, sorprendiendo de paso a los estudiantes. Nadie había visto al profesor usar su varita ni había interrumpido el discurso para dar alguna orden mágica... ¿tendría un fantasma a su servicio?

Los murmullos de asombro y curiosidad habrían empezado entonces, pero alguien habló antes de que sucediera.

-Disculpe, profesor, tal vez sea sólo idea mía, pero... ¿hay nombres de filósofos muggles en esa lista?

Harry miró a su izquierda, junto a él había otro estudiante, y después de ese alumno... estaba Draco Malfoy.

-Sí, señor Malfoy, unos cuantos.

-¿Eso no debería limitarse a Estudios Muggles? No veo ninguna razón por la que puedan interesarnos los que opinen los muggles en Relaciones Interdimensionales... ¡Ni siquiera tienen relaciones con otras dimensiones!

Murmullos de asentimiento. Por supuesto, el grupito que siempre lo apoyaba no dejaría de aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Además –continuó Draco-. La filosofía muggle está muy poco desarrollada con respecto a la filosofía del mundo mágico, estudiar a sus filósofos sólo serviría para resaltar su inferioridad, cosa del todo innecesaria porque es un hecho muy bien conocido que...

-¿Cómo sabes que son filósofos, Malfoy¿Los has estado estudiando en tu tiempo libre? –preguntó Harry.

Draco lo miró como si recién se diera cuenta de que Harry estaba a menos de dos metros de él.

-Una conclusión estúpida, para no perder la costumbre, Potter.

Henry, que era el estudiante ubicado entre Harry y Draco pareció encogerse un poco, justo como una persona que desea con todo su corazón que la tierra se abra y le trague lo más pronto posible, mientras la discusión entre los otros dos iba subiendo de tono.

El profesor tomó un pisapapeles de metal que estaba sobre su escritorio, lo sopesó un poco y luego, con aire parsimonioso, lo dejó caer. El ruido repentino hizo que Harry y Draco se callaran y miraran hacia él.

Merlín sacudió la cabeza de un modo casi imperceptible, e hizo señas a los dos jóvenes para que se acercaran a donde estaba él. A espaldas del profesor, la tiza no había dejado de escribir nombres en el pizarrón.

-Jóvenes, lo que acabamos de presenciar es justamente lo que espero no ver nunca más en mi clase. Se supone que tengo que enseñarles a comportarse como personas civilizadas y están dejando en evidencia que no soy la persona adecuada para hacer un milagro de ese calibre.

Eso lo había dicho en voz baja, sólo para Harry y Draco, pero enseguida alzó la voz para dirigirse a toda la clase.

-Sí, estudiaremos unos cuantos filósofos y legisladores muggles, junto con filósofos y legisladores magos. Y sí existen relaciones diplomáticas entre algunos países muggles y algunos países del mundo mágico. Lo cual es algo que también van a estudiar en esta clase. Primera asignación del curso: por favor, que cada quien elija un nombre del pizarrón y prepare un reporte de... digamos, un pergamino, para lo próxima clase. Excepto los señores Potter y Malfoy, que tendrán un tema especial para trabajar.

Nuevamente bajó la voz para que sólo los dos interesados pudieran escucharlo.

-Señor Potter, usted estudiará a Jeremy Potter. Señor Malfoy, usted estudiará a Alphonse Malfoy. Los dos leerán sus reportes a la clase. ¿Les parece que es un castigo? Los felicito por su capacidad de percepción, efectivamente, se trata de un castigo.

-Ese profesor está buscándose un buen problema al castigarte¿eh, Malfoy? –dijo Crabbe, con una risita.

Draco respondió con un murmullo ininteligible. Aquellos dos imbéciles podían ser útiles, de eso no cabía duda, pero resultaba molesto estar escuchando su cháchara a diario. Casi fue un alivio encontrar a alguien más entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, aunque se tratara de aquel ratoncito miope de Galahaad Brightstar. Por lo menos Crabbe y Goyle permanecerían callados mientras Galahaad estuviera ahí, por miedo a decir algo que los indispusiera con el hijo de un profesor.

-Hola, Malfoy –saludó el chico, con un aire de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida que resultaba particularmente irritante-. ¿Buscando información para la tarea de Interdimensional?

No era muy difícil de adivinar, estaban entre la sección de filosofía y los anuarios.

-No sé por dónde empezar –dijo Draco, paseando la mirada por las hileras de libros-. Tal vez debería preguntarle a tu padre¿no? Ha habido trece Alphonse en mi familia y...

-Si no me equivoco, se refiere al único que escribió algo. El Alphonse Malfoy que publicó "Jornada de estudios en el mundo Muggle" y "Notas de un viaje a través de once reinos mágicos".

Draco parpadeó desconcertado.

-Nunca había escuchado esos títulos. ¿Cuál Alphonse Malfoy dices que escribió eso?

-El número catorce, tu tío Alphonse, el hermano mayor de tu padre...

-¿Mi tío¿Es broma? Yo no tengo ningún tío Alphonse. Es más, no tengo ningún tío. Mi padre es hijo único y... ¡ouch!

Un libro se dejó caer desde su anaquel justo sobre la cabeza de Draco. El muchacho se encontró de rodillas en el suelo, contemplando el libro abierto frente a él.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué?

Galahaad recogió el libro y le echó un vistazo al título.

-"Anuario autoactualizable de Hogwarts. De 1890 hasta la fecha (siempre que sea anterior al 2090)". Estos suelen ser temperamentales si alguien trata de contradecir la información que contienen...

-Wow, cien años de historia acaban de golpearte, Draco –dijo Goyle con una risita.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a restar? –dijo Draco mientras se ponía en pie-. Menos mal que no se remonta a la fundación del colegio...

-¡Eh, mira! –dijo Crabbe, que estaba examinando la página en la que había quedado abierto el anuario al caer-. ¡Eres tú con el pelo largo!

Draco arrancó el libro de las manos de Galahaad, para quedarse paralizado mientras lo que parecía ser su propio retrato le hacía un guiño, acompañado por una sonrisa cómplice digna de los gemelos Weasley.

-No usaría el cabello así de largo ni para salvar mi vida –logró decir, luego de un par de segundos. El retrato se encogió de hombros.

Draco leyó lo que decía el anuario acerca del chico del retrato y palideció. Segundos después se marchaba a toda prisa llevándose el libro, sin permitir que Crabbe ni Goyle se enteraran qué era que lo perturbaba tanto.

El atardecer encontró a Harry solo en la habitación, mirando, sin verlo realmente, un libro que le había prestado Hermione para ayudarlo con la tarea.

Luego de meditarlo un rato, había llegado a la conclusión de que Merlín no bromeaba al describir aquella asignación como un castigo. Podría hacer un reporte sobre el pensamiento de Jeremy Potter (el padre de su tatarabuelo), pero ¿leerlo delante de toda la case¿Y con Malfoy pendiente de sus palabras? No, eso era demasiado.

Decidido, Harry tomó el libro y se dirigió a la oficina del profesor Brightstar. Quizá no estuviera ya tan enojado como en la mañana y podría convencerlo de que cambiar su castigo por algo más razonable... como limpiar la caja de arena de la señora Norris, por ejemplo.

Casi llegaba cuando vio algo que lo hizo ocultarse tras una esquina: Draco estaba en la puerta de la oficina y también llevaba un libro bajo el brazo.

-Pero, profesor...

-No se hable más –replicó Merlín, con una nota de irritación en la voz-. No me gusta imponer castigos, especialmente a alumnos de mi misma Casa –Harry se estremeció. ¿El profesor Brightstar era de Slytherin? Pues no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo...-, pero nunca me vuelvo atrás en la palabra dada. Especialmente cuando se trata de algo que dije en público.

-Pero... pero esto...

-¿Pero qué, señor Malfoy? No tiene nada de qué avergonzarse, su tío era una persona excepcional.

-¿Avergonzarme? Yo... pero... ¡lo único que he podido averiguar sobre él está en este anuario! Ayer ni siquiera sabía que mi padre tenía un hermano mayor y hoy apenas sé su fecha de nacimiento, su apodo, una frase suya, en qué Casa estaba y que publicaba cuentos y poesía en el periódico del Colegio. Con eso no puedo escribir un reporte decente.

-Celebro que su preocupación sea por la calidad de su reporte y no por la Casa a la que pertenecía su tío –la voz de Merlín hizo que Harry se imaginara que la expresión de Draco había dado algún énfasis a la parte de la Casa-. Mi recomendación es que se comunique con su padre. De aquí al próximo jueves hay tiempo más que suficiente para que reúna la información que necesita.

Con eso Merlín dio por terminada la entrevista y Draco se retiró con la cabeza baja. Por lo visto sería bastante difícil conseguir un cambio de castigo. En eso, el profesor Dumbledore salió de su oficina y se encontró con un Harry de aspecto meditabundo.

-¿Buscas a alguien? –preguntó.

-Eh... yo... iba a hablar un momento con el profesor Brightstar...

-Pues llegas a tiempo, creo que está en su oficina.

-Sí, así es... hasta luego, profesor.

-Un momento, Harry –Dumbledore sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos. Cómo cabía algo tan grande en un bolsillo aparentemente tan pequeño era un verdadero misterio-. Ya que vas para allá¿serías tan amable de entregarle esto a Merlín de mi parte? Olvidó llevárselo luego de su graduación y que estoy seguro le gustaría recuperarlo.

Harry tomó el objeto, que en primera instancia le pareció que sería una foto e inició el camino hacia la oficina. A los pocos pasos, le echó una mirada distraída... No era una foto, era un dibujo enmarcado.

Se trataba de Linus, el mejor amigo de Charlie Brown, y estaba firmado por Charles Schultz, ni más ni menos... pero había algo raro. Linus estaba en su postura habitual, sentado, con un pulgar en la boca y los ojos cerrados... pero en lugar de abrazar su famosa frazada, abrazaba un libro abierto. Y había una dedicatoria además:

"Las rosas son rojas;  
las violetas, azul;  
el azúcar, dulce;  
y este eres tú.

Para Linus, de parte de los Merodeadores, con toda nuestra paciencia.

Prongs, Moony, Padfoot y Wormtail

Ps. No nos mates, es sólo una broma..."

Harry se quedó estático contemplando la caricatura y la dedicatoria.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor Potter? –la voz de Merlín lo obligó a bajar de las nubes.

-Profesor... el Director me pidió que le diera esto, dice que usted lo dejó olvidado cuando se graduó.

Merlín se puso primero blanco y después rojo al ver la caricatura, que sepultó inmediatamente en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Usted conocía muy bien a mi padre y sus amigos¿verdad? –dijo Harry.

-Ellos a mí.

-¿Y Linus...?

-Era mi apodo. Creo que ellos cuatro en todo el colegio eran los únicos sangre limpia que habían leído "Penauts" alguna vez, los demás creían que me llamaban "Linus" sólo porque Merlín se pronuncia "Merlinus" en latín, pero su padre tenía la curiosa idea de que mi carácter era similar al del personaje y que me protegía con los libros de misma manera en que Linus se protege con la frazada. Bien, ya sabe mi oscuro secreto, señor Potter. ¿Hay algo más de lo que quiera hablarme?

-Acerca de la tarea que me asignó...

Merlín se dio cuenta del libro que Harry llevaba consigo.

-"Grandes pensadores", buen libro, toda lo que necesita para esa tarea está ahí.

-¿Es realmente necesario que lo lea a la clase?

-Sí, lo es. Que tenga un buen día, señor Potter.

Harry suspiró. Definitivamente no era su día.

-Creo que simplemente no entregaré la tarea –dijo Harry al devolverle el libro a Hermione.

-¿No entregar la tarea¿Te has vuelto loco¡No puedes perder esos puntos, Harry!

-Dime una cosa¿ya leíste lo que viene acerca de Jeremy Potter ahí?

-Claro, he leído "Grandes pensadores" al menos cinco veces.

Eso lo dejó desconcertado, pero sólo por un momento. Claro, era con Hermione con quien estaba hablando.

-¿Pero cuál es el problema? –preguntó Ron.

-Jeremy Potter lideró un movimiento que intentaba prohibir la entrada de sangre sucia en Hogwarts. Decía, al parecer con la mejor intención del mundo, que era mejor para todos que cada quién ocupara el lugar que le corresponde, y que el lugar de los muggles y los sangre sucia era lo más lejos posible de los verdaderos magos, quienes estaban llamados a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, sin perder el tiempo con seres inferiores. Hubo muchísima gente que compartió su opinión, ya que era un orador muy elocuente y poseía un razonamiento capaz de convencer al más escéptico. Como resultado de su campaña, durante diez años no hubo un solo estudiante hijo de muggles en Hogwarts –explicó Hermione.

-¿Hace cuánto que sabías todo eso acerca del tatarabuelo de mi padre? –preguntó Harry.

-Desde la primera vez que leí el libro, unos días antes de entrar al colegio, el primer año.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas comentármelo?

-¿Por qué, Harry? No tiene nada que ver contigo, aunque fuera tu antepasado.

-Creo que podrías haberme dicho algo...

-¿De qué habría servido? –intervino Ron-. Harry, tu tatara-tatarabuelo...

-El término correcto es "chozno" apuntó Hermione.

-...el padre de tu tatarabuelo... –continuó Ron- murió hace mucho tiempo. Y sus opiniones no tienen por qué influenciar tu vida. Tú no eres él.

-No puedo creerlo, es lo más sensato que te he escuchado decir –dijo Hermione, con admiración.

-Gracias. Ahora, Harry, empieza a hacer tu tarea. Nosotros estaremos ahí para aplaudirte cuando la leas.

Harry suspiró y empezó a escribir.

A la mañana siguiente hubo una pequeña conmoción a la hora del desayuno, cuando empezaron a llegar las lechuzas con cartas y paquetes para los estudiantes.

No llegó una lechuza para Draco. En su lugar, una pequeña figura entró por la puerta principal del comedor y caminó en línea recta hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Los estudiantes que lo vieron pasar se quedaron boquiabiertos. Era blanco y amarillo, no más grande que un gato y caminaba erguido sobre las patas traseras. Tenía aspecto de reptil, como un dragón en miniatura, demasiado pequeño incluso para ser una cría, pero la agilidad y gracia de sus movimientos parecía indicar que se trataba de un adulto. Y además vestía una túnica negra en la que el escudo familiar de los Malfoy estaba discretamente bordado con hilo de plata.

La diminuta criatura parecía indiferente a las miradas de asombro y curiosidad de los estudiantes y saludó a Draco con una reverencia.

-¿Lykos¿Qué haces aquí?

-El Amo Lucius recibió la carta que le envió usted ayer y lamenta profundamente no poder complacer su petición. La primera disposición del Amo Lucius al ser reconocido como heredero de la familia Malfoy luego de la trágica muerte de su hermano fue adquirir todos los ejemplares de los libros del señor Alphonse que estaban en circulación y en imprenta, e hizo una hoguera en los jardines de la mansión con los libros, los manuscritos, los retratos y los efectos personales del señor Alphonse. Así que, como verá, es del todo imposible que usted lea sus escritos, ya que incluso los ejemplares que el señor Alphonse donó a la biblioteca de Hogwarts fueron eliminados. Asimismo, se borró toda referencia al señor Alphonse de los registros familiares.

"El Amo Lucius opina que es un suceso realmente lamentable el que haya tenido usted que enterarse de la existencia del señor Alphonse y me envía con una carta para el profesor Brightstar. Si tiene la bondad de indicarme dónde puedo encontrarlo, trataré con él este asunto en nombre del Amo Lucius.

Draco se puso en pie, dejando la servilleta junto a su plato.

Crabbe y Goyle se levantaron automáticamente para seguirlo.

-Eh... Amo Draco... –Lykos señaló a ambos muchachos con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿A dónde van ustedes? –preguntó Draco.

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos?

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

-Terminen de desayunar. Vamos, Lykos.

-Después de usted, Amo Draco.

El aire se llenó de murmullos en el momento en que Draco y Lykos dejaron el comedor.

-¿Qué crees que era eso? –preguntó Harry.

-Parecía un dragón –dijo Hermione.

-No hay dragones de ese tamaño –sentenció Ron-, además, los dragones no hablan ni transportan cartas.

Y, fuera lo que fuera Lykos, tampoco pudo hacer cambiar de opinión a Merlín.

-Es muy propio de Lucius el... ordenar que te asigne otro tema, pero también es muy propio de mí no hacerle caso a alguien que no tiene ninguna autoridad para darme órdenes –dijo Merlín, dirigiéndose a Draco, luego de escuchar a Lykos por un buen rato.

-Pero no existe ningún material sobre el qué hacerla –dijo Draco.

-¿No?

-Los libros de Alphonse Malfoy fueron quemados y...

-Entonces tendrás que buscar más profundamente.

Y con eso terminó el segundo intento.

A diferencia de Gryffindor, las habitaciones de Slytherin eran individuales, cosa que Draco agradeció profundamente tan pronto como pudo encerrarse en la suya y los demás dejaron de hacerle preguntas acerca de si había tenido suerte. Y de si eso que lo acompañaba era una mascota o una nueva clase de elfo doméstico.

-Parece que estamos en un serio problema, Amo Draco –dijo Lykos, que estaba examinando los rollos de pergamino y las plumas del escritorio.

-"Estamos" es mucha gente.

-Lo decía porque el Amo Lucius me encargó...

-Cuidar de mí con tu vida desde el día de mi nacimiento, ya lo sé. Me lo has dicho medio millón de veces.

-...sacarlo con bien de este apuro –completó Lykos sin alterarse-. No puedo volver hasta que esto esté resuelto.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo¿Inventar algo? –replicó Draco con voz quejumbrosa-. Vete a casa, no entregaré la tarea. Perderé algunos puntos y tal vez reciba un castigo adicional, pero eso será todo.

Lykos ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Temo que no puedo permitir eso, Amo Draco.

-Lykos...

-El sacarlo con bien de este problema, me parece, resulta ser más importante que las órdenes del Amo Lucius acerca de olvidar al señor Alphonse... –Lykos extendió un pergamino sobre el escritorio y le señaló la silla a Draco-. Prepárese para tomar unas cuantas notas, Amo Draco, le hablaré acerca de su tío.

Luego de dudar unos instantes, Draco hizo lo que Lykos le pedía. La extraña criatura se acomodó en la almohada de la cama de Draco y empezó a hablar.

-Alphonse Salazar Malfoy nació en 1955, hijo único de Lucien Malfoy y su primera esposa, Loreley. Desde muy joven demostró poseer una inteligencia excepcional, lo que le valió ser admitido en Hogwarts dos años antes de lo normal; el Sombrero Seleccionador lo asignó a Hufflepuff...

**Continuará... **

**Notas de la autora (daga): **

Lykos (o "licos") es la palabra griega para "lobo".

Existen varias leyendas en Centroamérica acerca de la Tulevieja, y una vez escuché a alguien referirse a ella como "una arpía", la verdad es que la encuentro parecida a la arpía europea U

La versión más conocida en Costa Rica afirma que la Tulevieja es un espíritu de la naturaleza. No es ni buena ni mala pero sí puede resultal muy peligrosa. Se alimenta de la ceniza de los fogones, para lo cual visita las casas aisladas en el campo cuando está segura de que no hay nadie cerca. Si encuentra ropa tendida al sol, dobla cuidadosamente la que sea de varón y pisotea y ensucia la que sea de mujer. Si alguien la sorprende mientras está en la casa, ataca con aletazos, golpes y mordidas al tiempo que grita su caraterístico "¡Voy¡Voy¡Voy!". Su punto débil es la música, que la fascina, y el baile, porque le encanta bailar. Jamás rechaza una invitación a bailar, pero se enfuerece y ataca a quien la haya invitado si éste se cansa antes que ella. La aterroriza un tipo de bejuco (de cuyo nombre no consigo acordarme U) y todo lo que se relacione con las cosas sagradas, ya que es un espíritu pagano. Una forma efectiva de asustarla es llamarla por su nombre (María del Rosario) e invitarla a rezar un Avemaría. Nakuri no mencionó esto último en la clase porque para este fanfic estoy asumiendo que la Tulevieja es una especie y no un ser único.

Existe otra versión de la leyenda según la cual la Tulevieja originalmente era una muchacha perezosa y maleducada que se aficionó a comer cuitas de gallina (guácala...), su madre la maldijo por su pereza y desobediencia, de manera que la mitad de la cara de la chica se volvió de gallina. Esta Tulevieja tiene forma humana, de mujer joven y bonita que se cubre la mitad del rostro con el cabello. Busca a los hombres para enamorarlos, y de repente se aparta el cabello, mostrando la mitad deforme de su cara. Me parece que esto podría ser una variante de la leyenda de la Segua.


End file.
